El Dilema De Logan
by I Love KL
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que no se pueden explicar. Pero Logan Mitchell intentaba darle un significado a lo que sentía.


**A/N: Este es uno de mis One-Shots. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Hay tantas cosas inexplicables en la vida… En realidad no queremos darle una explicación a las cosas que evidentemente tienen una. Un claro ejemplo de ello es Logan Mitchell.

Logan es un joven de 18 años que pertenece a la banda de chicos llamada Big Time Rush. Él es considerado el cerebro en la banda, tenía una estatura media, piel pálida, ojos chocolate y cabello marrón. A Logan siempre le había atraído una chica del hotel en donde vivía, Camille Roberts. Ellos salieron por un tiempo, pero su relación era algo incómoda por lo cual se separaron, pero aún se querían.

Así que te preguntarás: ¿Cuál es el dilema de Logan? Bueno, te lo voy a decir.

Logan había vivido en Texas antes de haberse mudado a Minnesota y ahí conoció a tres chicos que no después de mucho tiempo se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

El primero se llama James Diamond. James es un chico de 19 años, el más alto de ellos, de cabello y ojos avellana, de cuerpo delgado pero con músculos grandes y tenía la rara tendencia de llevar un peine consigo mismo para cada corto tiempo peinar su cabello. Él es considerado como LA cara de Minnesota y por lo tanto de su pequeño grupo de amigos.

El segundo se llama Carlos García. Carlos es un chico de 18 años, latino y el más bajo de los cuatro. Carlos es delgado con músculos grandes primordialmente en sus brazos, su cabello es de color negro, sus ojos color café y su piel era algo morena. Él tenía una manía de llevar a todos lados un casco negro de hockey para colocárselo cada vez que 'enfrentaba' el peligro. Carlos es un chico muy dulce, pero también muy tonto.

El tercero, y el dilema de Logan, se llama Kendall Knight. Kendall es un chico de 19 años, solo un poco más bajo que James, que era muy sobre protector con sus seres queridos y su familia. Kendall tiene un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, su cabello es rubio, tenía unas cejas un poco más grandes de lo usual y sus ojos de color verde. Kendall siempre se preocupaba de todos dejándose a él mismo hasta el final y sus amigos y su familia lo admiraban por ello.

El dilema de Logan era que se sentía atraído por su amigo rubio. Cuando empezó a verlo más que un amigo, empezó a pelear consigo mismo ya que es heterosexual. Pero después de haberse mudado a Los Ángeles y compartir una habitación con él en el hotel en que vivían, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Logan supuso que era gay, pero esa idea cambió al darse cuenta que aún le gustaba mucho Camille, pero le gustaba más Kendall.

Desde que el pequeño genio había aceptado que le gustaba su amigo de ojos verdes, hizo todo lo posible de pasar tiempo con él, hablar, jugar video juegos, hablar de las chicas… Buscaba cualquier forma de pasar más tiempo con él.

Después de 1 mes que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Kendall, empezó a ser un poco más expresivo. Logan ya no se conformaba con solo pasar tiempo con Kendall, ahora tenía esa irremediable tendencia de siempre tocar al rubio; pero trataba de ser sutil para que no sospechara de él. Kendall siendo el buen amigo que era, siempre pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del pálido, haciéndolo sonreír.

1 mes después de que Logan había adoptado esta tendencia, James y Carlos decidieron hablar con él y preguntarle las razones por las cuales siempre quería estar con Kendall. Al principio no quería ceder, pero como le insistieron demasiado no tuvo más remedio que contarles. El genio esperaba que lo golpearan por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo, sin embargo James y Carlos le dijeron que lo apoyaban y que esperaban que fuera feliz… Pero también le dijeron que tendría que descubrir primero si también le gustaba al rubio.

Solo 1 día después, Kendall llegó al apartamento con Lucy hablando muy amenamente. Logan al verlos se sintió muy celoso, pero trató de ocultarlo ya que no quería problemas.

El plan del pálido no estaba dando resultados ya que Kendall empezaba a pasar más tiempo con la chica rockera lo cual lo hacía sentirse traicionado, pero tuvo que aceptar (dolorosamente) que nunca podría estar con Kendall ya que él era heterosexual y estaba saliendo con Lucy.

Un martes por la noche, James y Carlos se acercaron a Logan quien estaba leyendo en la cama de su habitación. Los dos chicos tomaron lugar a cada lado de la cama del genio.

-Logan.- Le habló James.

-Debemos decirte algo.- Dijo Carlos.

El mencionado bajó su libro para verlos a los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que deben decirme?- Les preguntó con tranquilidad lo cual era sorprendente ya que Kendall había ido a una cita con Lucy hace 1 hora.

-Es algo de tu secreto.- Ambos chicos le dijeron a su amigo.

Logan al instante se sintió muy nervioso. -¿Qué es?-

Carlos miró a James para que él hablara. –La señora Knight lo sabe.- Dijo esperando que el pálido empezara a gritar de desesperación.

El genio se puso más pálido de lo normal antes de hablar. -¿Cuál fue su reacción?-

Ambos le dieron una sonrisa simpática. –Tranquilo Logan, ella está muy bien con eso.- Le dijo Carlos.

-Pero ¿qué pasa si ella quiere que Kendall y yo cambiemos de habitación?- Dijo con tristeza ya que por lo menos el estar cerca del rubio le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

-Logan, ella nunca nos mentiría con algo así de importante que tiene que ver con su hijo.- Le dijo James seriamente.

Logan se tranquilizó un poco. –Supongo que tienes razón.-

Carlos colocó una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo pálido. –Tranquilízate Logan, también le pedimos de favor que no le dijera a Kendall ya que sabíamos que eso sería incómodo porque ustedes dos siempre han estado más unidos.-

El genio les sonrió. –Sí, creo que esa fue una de las razones por la cual me enamoré de él.-

James le sonrió simpáticamente. –Eso es muy especial y lindo.- Logan se sonrojó por eso.

Carlos golpeó débilmente a James en su brazo para que dejara de molestar al pequeño genio. –James no molestes a Logan, es un enamorado obsesionado.- Al decirlo, el chico lindo y él empezaron a reírse haciendo que el pálido bajase la mirada por vergüenza.

Cuando acabaron de reír le dijeron a su amigo enamorado que solo era una broma y éste lo entendió. Al cerciorarse de que el genio estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo con la nueva información que le habían aportado, el lindo y el latino se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación.

Logan se sentía feliz que sus amigos y su tutora le apoyaran con su enamoramiento por el líder de su banda. Tomó otra vez su libro para continuar su lectura. Transcurrió solo 30 minutos antes de que Kendall entrara en la habitación, vestido con un estilo casual.

-Hola Logie.- Dijo Kendall sentándose al lado de Logan y envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y apoyarlo en su contra.

Logan se sonrojó con el comportamiento más amistoso del rubio, tímidamente se apartó de él antes de contestar. –Hola Kendall.-

Kendall tenía dolor en sus ojos. -¿Qué ocurre Logan?-

El mencionado se estremeció un poco, había aprendido que cuando Kendall lo llamaba Logan (puesto a que como Logan actuaba un más expresivo con él, el rubio había optado por llamarlo Logie) es porque quería hablar de lo que lo inquietaba.

-Kendall no me pasa nada.- Le mintió muy bien. –Dime ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Lucy?- Por más que le dolía saber que su enamorado salía con la rockera, le importaba saber cómo era su día con ella.

-En realidad fue genial.- Kendall dijo con una variación en su lenguaje corporal.

El genio al ver que su enamorado cambio su lenguaje corporal, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. –Kendall ¿me estás mintiendo?- Le preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué? No.- Rió nerviosamente.

Logan suspiró antes de hablar. –Kendall, sé que me estás mintiendo.- Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del ojiverde. –Solo tienes que decirme la verdad.-

Kendall se puso más nervioso y al ver la mirada que Logan le daba, no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad. –En realidad, no salí con Lucy.-

Esto confundió al genio. -¿Entonces?-

-Fingí salir con ella para darle celos a alguien.- Dijo con la mirada al suelo. –Pero al parecer no funcionó.-

Al genio se le encogía el corazón al saber que Kendall ya tenía alguien especial y al saber que su no tan honorable plan había fracasado. –Kendall, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.-

Kendall alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. –Lo sé. Pero Lucy accedió a ayudarme porque estaba seguro que daría resultado. Pero por primera vez uno de mis planes, en cuestiones del amor, fracasó.- Kendall dijó tristemente.

El pálido se sintió mal por él. –Tranquilo Kendall, tal vez no valía la pena.-

Kendall se molestó por su comentario, pero en sus ojos reflejaba también desilusión. –Claro que vale la pena, es asombroso.-

_¿Asombroso? Es un él ¿Kendall es gay o bisexual?_ Logan no pudo continuar sus pensamientos porque sintió que unos tibios labios se presionaban con los suyos. Logan se impresionó por el repentino contacto, pero rápidamente se fundió en el beso cuando el rubio empezó a mover sus labios con los suyos haciéndole devolverle el beso a Kendall. Después de unos minutos, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-Me gustas Logan.- Kendall dijo apoyando su frente con la del genio.

Logan lo apartó bruscamente al escucharlo decir eso. –Kendall no juegues conmigo. No sé cómo te enteraste de mis sentimientos por ti, pero por favor no juegues conmigo, por favor, no me lastimes.- Dijo Logan con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kendall salió de su aturdimiento y se dirigió a Logan para envolverlo en sus brazos. –Logan no estoy jugando contigo, en serio me gustas mucho.-

El pálido negó con su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. –Deja de decir eso, no me lastimes más.-

El ojiverde se desesperó y por lo tanto lo agarró de ambos hombros antes de basarlo profundamente, tratando de expresarle que lo que decía era sincero. –Dime que ese beso no es sincero.- Dijo Kendall con seriedad.

Logan se quedó atónito por el beso, estaba lleno de adoración y amor. –Kendall… Lo sien…- El genio intentó responder antes de ser interrumpido.

Kendall lo volvió a besar. –No te disculpes Logie. Solo que para la próxima vez, cuando te diga que algo me gusta de ti, quiero que me creas.- Dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos al pequeño genio entre sus brazos.

Logan se limitó a asentir. -¿Puedes darme otro beso?- Preguntó tímidamente.

Kendall solo le sonrió antes de unir sus labios a los de Logan en otro beso apasionado.

Hay tantas cosas inexplicables en la vida… En realidad no queremos darle una explicación a las cosas que evidentemente tienen una. Un claro ejemplo de ello es Logan Mitchell, un chico que no aceptaba estar enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero al final de todo fue su amigo quien le dijo estar enamorado de él y al instante supo que todas las cosas tenían una explicación, menos el amor… Porque si el amor tuviera una explicación, sería limitado y el amor es infinito.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al haberlo escrito. ¿Saben? Si leen uno de los Fics de **_Love and Peace Forever _**llorarán intensamente ****ya ****que son muy tristes y no creo que logren soportarlos... Pero si creen que sí, entonces lean** _I Give My All _**y luego me dicen como les fue ;)**

**Hasta la próxima **_I Love KL_


End file.
